


An Itch to be Scratched

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs, Tumblr Prompt, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: Mitch is the one who catches him in the locker room, wings outstretched as he tries to contort his body to reach the molting pigeon feathers between his shoulder blades.





	An Itch to be Scratched

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wingfic!verse, player and team of your choice, his wings have started changing colors, but it also means his old feathers are scraggly and molting weirdly, and the urge to preen is overpowering.

Mitch is the one who catches him in the locker room, wings outstretched as he tries to contort his body to reach the molting pigeon feathers between his shoulder blades. John sighs. He really should have waited to do this at home, but the itch was just too unbearable.

“Matty? You still in here? Did I leave my- oh.” Mitch stops short when he sees him. Not that it’s unusual for guys to have their wings out in the locker room or anything, but John had been keeping his stowed away for a reason. 

He clears his throat. “Auston already left. Is there something I can help you find?”

Mitch blinks and shakes his head as if he just realized he’d been staring. “Oh! Uh, no no, it’s cool, I just thought maybe I’d left my phone charger in his bag but it can wait until next practice; I mean, I have extras and stuff.” He bites his lip, a move John’s come to realize as Mitch trying to stop himself from rambling.

There’s a beat of silence before they both start talking at once.

“It’s okay to-”

“I could help if-”

They both pause. John hasn’t let anyone touch his wings since… Well. He hasn’t had anyone touch his wings in a long time. And yet Mitch looks so hopeful, and the itch of new feathers isn’t going to just go away.

Mitch seems to realize he’s crossed a line and starts to back away. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll just-”

“Mitch, wait.” John lets out a sigh and some of the tension drops from his shoulders. “If you want to help, I’d– I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
